Lapar
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Jika pemenuhan kebutuhan akan suatu jenis barang dilakukan secara terus-menerus, maka rasa nikmatnya mula-mula akan tinggi, namun semakin lama kenikmatan tersebut semakin menurun sampai akhirnya mencapai batas jenuh. Mark; Haechan; Jeno; Jaemin; Jisung; Renjun; Chenle; Markhyuck/Markchan; Chensung/Sungle; NCT Dream; fluff


**LAPAR**

.

.

Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle dan Jisung

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : school-life; humor; friendship

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

Mata mereka terbelalak lebar ketika melihat menu makanan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Mereka berenam memandang tak percaya kepada semua makanan dan tempat yang sedang mereka kunjungi saat ini. Kecuali Mark Lee, pemuda itu malah tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Yakin nih kita boleh memakan ini semua?" tanya Renjun dengan air liur yang hamper tumpah.

"Ngapain kamu tanya, Njun. Jelas-jelas ini buat kita!" sahut Jeno yang tidak sabar. Yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sejak makanan-makanan itu datang semua pandangan mereka tak lepas dari makanan yang saat ini telah tersaji. Mereka bahkan sudah bersorak gembira ketika Mark mengajak mereka berenam untuk makan bersama di restoran Prancis milik pamannya. Maklum orang kaya Mark itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalian bahkan boleh tambah kok." Kata Mark dengan nada bicara yang dibuat senormal mungkin agar tidak terdengar sombong.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka menyerbu makanan-makanan itu. Entah itu saking laparnya karena mereka baru saja selesai bermain basket atau memang karena makanan-makanan Prancis itu sangat menggiurkan. Ini pertama kalinya –kecuali Chenle- mereka makan makanan semewah ini dan di tempat mewah pula.

"Wah, walaupun aku sudah mencoba restoran mewah manapun, aku belum pernah ke restoran Prancis." Kata Chenle. Yang lainnya memandang Chenle takjub sekaligus iri. Bocah ingusan itu pernah ke restoran-restoran mewah dan pernah memakan makanan mewah –walaupun Prancis belum. Sedangkan mereka berlima baru kali ini diajak ke restoran berbintang lima seperti ini.

"Waaaaah! Ini kan _Escargot_! Aku baru kali ini melihatnya secara langsung." Seru Jaemin ketika melihat hidangan berisikan bekicot-bekicot. "Aku sering melihatnya di film-film Prancis. Cara menghidangkannya membuatku sangat tergiur."

"Kau suka makan bekicot?" tanya Haechan dengan pandangan jijik yang hamper muntah. Jaemin malah mengangguk antusias.

"Kau juga memesan _foie gras,_ Mark hyung?" Renjun menunjuk pada beberapa piring yang menghidangkan masakan hati bebek. "Itu kan makanan mahal sekali, hyung! Dan kalau di Prancis ini bisa jadi menu utama di setiap restoran mewah."

"Makanya aku memesan itu." kata Mark.

"Umm… Tapi kan cara memasaknya sadis banget lho." Kata Haechan tiba-tiba, membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya. "Cara memasaknya—"

"Bodo amat! Yang penting makan!" seru Jisung, lalu ia menyambar piring berisi _foie gras_ tadi. Haechan mendengus kesal. Padahal ia ingin menjelaskan kalau makanan itu dimasak melalui cara yang sadis. Sebelum dipotong dan diambil hatinya, bebek-bebek itu harus melewati serangkaian peristiwa menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak, kalau tubuh mereka harus dikubur di tanah dengan kepala tetap berada di permukaan. Kemudian mereka dipaksa makan tiga kali sehari. Tujuan mengubur tubuh bebek-bebek itu adalah agar mereka tidak bergerak sehingga lemak bisa tertimbun di hati. Hal itu menyebabkan bisa membuat hati bebek menjadi lima kali lipat lebih besar dari hati bebek normal.

Tapi masa Haechan mau bilang begitu ke teman-temannya di saat mereka sedang menikmati hidangan _foie gras._ Daripada merusak _mood_ mereka, lebih baik Haechan diam saja dan memilih makanan lainnya –karena ia sendiri tidak tega makan _foie gras._

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka menikmati hidangan dan kini semuanya terkapar tak berdaya di kursi masing-masing.

"Wah, Mark hyung, kau harus sering-sering mengajak kami menikmati makanan semewah ini." Kata Jisung.

"Ini benar-benar makanan terenak dan ternikmat di dunia!" sahut Renjun yang diangguki oleh Jeno.

Haechan mendengus, lalu menyeringai. "Begini sih aku juga bisa membuat makanan terenak dan ternikmat di dunia."

Seketika enam pasang mata langsung tertuju pada pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Haechan menyeringai setelah mendapat perhatian teman-temannya. "Aku bahkan bisa membuat makanan yang lebih enak dari ini."

Mark terkekeh. "Kau _ngelindur_ ya, Haechanie?"

"Haechan hyung kekenyangan makanya jadi ngomong nggak jelas." Kata Chenle.

Haechan menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang teman-temannya dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku bahkan bisa membuat kalian berteriak histeris dengan makananku. Aku jamin akan lebih enak dari ini semua."

"Ya! Haechan-ah! Memang kamu bisa masak? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu mencoba membuat _tteokboki,_ seluruh isi dapurmu jadi penuh tepung semua." Sindir Jeno, lalu yang lainnya tertawa keras.

"Pokoknya makananku lebih nikmat dan enak dari ini." Kata Haechan mantap.

Mark beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita coba makananmu besok?"

Haechan menyeringai. "Siapa takut?"

-o-

Hari ini mereka sepakat berkumpul di taman dekat sekolah mereka. Sepulang sekolah tadi Haechan langsung mengabari teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di taman dekat sekolah. Tidak memakan waktu lama hingga mereka bertujuh sampai di taman sore itu.

"Mana makanannya?" tanya Chenle.

"Aku bahkan baru selesai ekskul bakset dan sudah disuruh ke sini. Capek tahu!" seru Mark, ia masih memakai _jersey_ basket yang dilapisi almamater sekolah dan peluh masih membanjiri keningnya.

"Aku juga sampai membolos jam tambahan demi makanan enakmu." Itu kata Jaemin.

"Jisung lapaaaar…" kata si maknae dengan muka cemberut.

"Bersabarlah, kawan-kawanku. Sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapatkan yang kalian inginkan." Kata Haechan sambil _cengar-cengir._ "Baiklah, ayo kita jalaaan!"

Mereka bertujuh mulai berjalan bersama mengikuti Haechan yang di depan sebagai pemimpin. Awalnya mereka tidak protes apapun, hanya berbincang-bincang sambil saling melempar gurauan. Tidak ada yang bertanya kemana Haechan akan membawa mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti instruksi Haechan. Melewati jalan raya besar, gedung-gedung pusat perbelanjaan, kantor-kantor dan sebagainya. Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah suara berbunyi keras.

KRUYUUUKKK

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari Jisung. Si maknae hanya meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Aku lapaaaar…" ucapnya. Tak lama kemudian suara serupa saling bersahutan.

"YA! HAECHAN-AH! KAU MAU MEMBAWA KITA KEMANA?" tanya Mark sudah tidak sabaran. Apalagi ketika mereka saat ini sedang berjalan mengambil jalan tikus.

"Kita akan ke Myeongdong!" ucap Haechan dengan nada riang.

"APPPAAAAA?!" teriak keenam temannya. Semuanya bahkan terlihat akan pingsan di tempat.

"Sumpah demi _Escargot_ yang dimakan habis oleh Jaemin sebanyak lima piring, kau mau membawa kami ke Myeongdong?!" seru Jeno. Lalu dibalas anggukan antusias oleh pemuda bernama asli Donghyuck itu.

"Kau mau membunuh kami, hyung?! Itu kan sangat jauh dari sekolah dan apartemenmu!" kali ini Chenle ikut protes setelah tadi cukup lama terdiam –menahan lapar dan lelah.

"Yap! Dan sekarang kita semua akan ke Myeongdong!"

GUBRAK!

Kalau ini adalah anime atau drama, sudah dipastikan aka nada adegan enam orang itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Jisung dengan muka pucat menahan lapar, Mark yang peluhnya semakin banyak, Renjun yang komat-kamit dalam bahasa China, Jaemin yang mulai tertawa tidak jelas bersama Jeno dan si Chenle yang berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Bukankah butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan makanan enak?" kata Haechan berbangga.

"Iya sih. Tapi ini mah namanya penyiksaan." Kata Renjun. Haehan melihat keenam temannya mulai terduduk lemas di jalanan. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan tikus. Coba kalau di jalan besar tadi. mungkin mereka sudah ditertawakan orang-orang.

Haechan bertepuk tangan keras. "Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! Semangat! Sudah nggak jauh lagi kok!"

Mereka pun terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanan. Selama perjalanan menuju Myeongdong yang terasa seperti perjalanan mendaki gunung dan menyisir hutan yang penuh cobaan dan rintangan. Seperti mereka yang tiba-tiba saja berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran anjing berwarna hitam yang entah muncul darimana. Lalu Jisung yang _ngambek_ tidak mau jalan lagi. Dan Mark yang terasa ingin bertelanjang bulat karena bajunya basah oleh keringat.

Akhirnya rintangan demi rintangan dan perjalanan jauh itupun mereka sampai di Myeongdong. Ketika mereka mulai memasuki pasar, tiba-tiba Jeno berceletuk.

"Kenapa daritadi nggak naik bis saja sih?" gerutunya. Yang malah dibalas cengiran kuda oleh Haechan.

"Hehehe… lupa kalau ada fasilitas kota."

GUBRAK!

Tuh kan, mereka jatuh imajiner lagi.

Pandangan mata keenam orang itu –kecuali Haechan- berubah menjadi seperti hewan buas yang siap menerjang mangsanya. Di depan mata mereka berjejer _street food_ yang menjajakan berbagai makanan lezat. Jisung yang sedari tadi mengeluh lapar ingin sekali memakan rakus jajanan roti berbentuk ikan yang saat ini sedang dipandanginya. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk mengambil satu roti itu namun tiba-tiba saja Haechan menepuk keras tangannya.

"Eits! Kamu nggak mau kekenyangan kan makan makanan lain sebelum makananku?" kata Haechan tegas. "Yang lainnya tidak boleh beli makanan apapun di sini. Nanti kalau kalian kekenyangan kan aku yang repot."

Jisung semakin cemberut dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk lesu. Kemudian Haechan kembali memimpin kelompoknya menuju sebuah swalayan.

Haechan mengambil beberapa bungkus ramyun, sayur-sayuran dan beberapa kaleng soda. Dengan santainya bocah itu mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan tanpa memedulikan tatapan bingung kawan-kawannya.

"Lah? Kok Cuma beli itu, hyung?" tanya Chenle ketika mereka berada di kasir.

"Memang ini yang aku butuhkan." Jawab Haechan.

 _Oh, mungkin beberapa bahannya sudah ada di rumah._ Batin keenam orang itu tak curiga sedikitpun. Mereka sudah lelah berprasangka ini itu.

"Yaelah, Chan! Kalau beli ramyun dekat apartemenmu kan bisa! Ngapain kita jauh-jauh ke sini?" protes Jaemin di belakang Haechan ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan swalayan tadi.

"Aku maunya beli ramyun yang di Myeongdong. Soalnya kata bibiku ramyun di sini rasanya varian."

Setelah itu hening. Mereka berjalan dalam diam karena terlalu menikmati rasa lapar dan lelah. Setelah ini mereka harus kembali berjalan ke apartemen Haechan yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Jisung bahkan sudah berada digendongan Mark karena saking lelahnya menahan lapar.

"Haechan-ah, kita naik bis saja. Kasihan nih Jisung sudah mau pingsan." Kata Renjun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Jisung digendongan Mark.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita naik bis."

* * *

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Haechan. Mereka semua langsung tepar di ruang tamu. Jisung sudah turun dari gendongan Mark dan memilih tidur di sofa. sedangkan yang lainnya sudah seperti cacing kepanasan di lantai.

"Kalian tunggu saja di sini. Jangan ada yang ke dapur! Aku akan membuatkan makanan enak untuk kalian." Haechan memperingatkan, yang kemudian hanya dibalas erangan oleh enam temannya.

Mereka berenam sudah berekspektasi akan memakan makanan enak dan minuman segar. Bahkan makanan yang kemarin mereka makan di restoran Prancis milik pamannya Mark sudah terbayang-bayang dibenak mereka. Bagaimana aromanya, rasanya, kelembutannya dan tentunya rasa kenyang yang menghantui pikiran mereka. Yang jelas saat ini mereka sedang diliputi rasa haus dan lapar, bagaikan orang yang belum makan dua hari.

Tidak lama kemudian Haechan berteriak di dapur agar mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan yang sudah Haechan persiapkan. Dengan segera mereka langsung bersiap di meja makan berharap-harap makanan segera datang. Jisung sendiri sampai harus dipapah oleh Jaemin ke meja makan.

"Bersiap-siaplah, makanan akan segera dataaaang!" seru Haechan. Ia datang ke meja makan membawa satu panci besar yang panas. Penutupnya belum dibuka, sehingga mereka masih menebak-nebak makanan apa yang akan dihidangkan Haechan.

 _"Jjajangmyeon! Ah tidak, sup rumput laut!_ Batin Mark.

 _"Steak? Sup daging sapi? Atau BBQ?"_ batin Jeno.

 _"Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan! Makan!"_ kalau ini sih Jisung yang membatin.

Begitu Haechan menaruh panci besar itu di tengah meja dan membuka penutupnya…

.

.

.

JENG! JENG! JENG!

.

.

.

Kemudian hening beberapa saat…

.

.

.

GUBRAAK!

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka benar-benar jatuh dari kursi setelah melihat isi panci besar tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Haechan bertanya antusias.

"BAGAIMANA APANYA, LEE DONGHYUCK?!" teriak Mark.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" kali ini Jeno berteriak sambil mencoba bangun dari keterjatuhannya.

"HUWEEEE!" Chenle seakan ingin menangis.

Haechan hanya _cengar-cengir_ tidak jelas. Ia sudah tahu reaksi teman-temannya seperti apa setelah melihat masakan Haechan. Hanya sepanci besar berisi ramyun!

Demi bekicot-bekicot yang dimakan Jaemin sampai ke dalam-dalamnya, ekspektasi mereka terhadapan masakan Haechan melambung terlalu tinggi. Hingga akhirnya mereka dijatuhkan sedalam-dalamnya akibat masakan murah yang dibuat Haechan.

Ramyun kan bisa dibuat semua orang dimana saja dan kapan saja!

"Kau mempermainkan kami!" seru Jaemin. Ia bingung sendiri antara mau memakan ramyun itu atau membiarkannya saja. Kalau tidak dimakan kasihan dengan perutnya yang sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi. Kalau dimakan, gengsinya mau kemana perginya.

"Kau bilang akan membuatkan kami makanan paling enak dan nikmat." Gerutu si Jeno.

"Tapi aku kan nggak bilang kalau mau membuatkan makanan mewah." Kata Haechan santai sambil menekankan kata "mewah".

Di saat yang lainnya menggerutu tidak jelas, hanya Jisung yang terdiam. Bocah itu terus menatap isi panci yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Biarlah para _hyungdeul-_ nya berceloteh sampai mulut mereka berbusa, kepentingan mengisi perut Jisung justru prioritas utama.

Jisung meraih sumpitnya dan mulai mengambil ramyun itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuknya. Ia meniup-niup sebentar mie panas itu. dan tanpa ba-bi-bu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Seketika suasana di sekililing Jisung berubah menjadi ladang bunga-bunga dan rerumputan. Angina sepoi-sepoi berhembus dan aroma dari ramyun itu menguar memasuki rongga hidungnya. Rasa ramyun itu menggelitiki lidah Jisung yang terasa hambar.

"Enaknyaaaaa…." Ucap Jisung. Lalu keenam orang yang ada di meja itu menatap heran Jisung yang mulai melahap ramyunnya.

Mereka berlima –tanpa Haechan- saling berpandangan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka mengikuti apa yang Jisung lakukan. Memasukkan ramyun itu ke mangkuk dan mulai melahapnya.

"WAAAAH ENAAAAK!"

"DEMI MAKANAN APAPUN INI ENAK SEKALI!"

Ekspresi mereka tidak beda jauh dengan Jisung. Kedua mata mereka berbinar-binar ketika ramyun itu memasuki mulut dan perut mereka.

Haechan tersenyum bangga melihat teman-temannya mau memakan masakannya bahkan sampai minta tambah. Hingga tidak terasa isi panci itu sudah kosong beserta kuahnya.

Lalu Haechan kembali ke dapur, mengambil sebotol besar air dingin dan beberapa kaleng soda yang tadi dibeli di Myeongdong.

"Minumannya air dingin saja ya." Kata Haechan sambil menuangkan air ke gelas milik teman-temannya.

"HUWAAA SEGARNYAAAA!"

"SEGAAAAR SEKALII!"

"Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali!" ini Jaemin yang bilang.

Haechan tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia puas melihat teman-temannya kenyang seperti ini. Jujur saja ia sempat merasa kasihan kepada mereka terutama Jisung yang sudah hamper pingsan menahan lapar.

Mark yang menangkap ekspresi bangga Haechan bak seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya kenyang pun bertanya,

"Kau memasukkan apa ke dalam ramyun ini sehingga jadi enak sekali?" tanya Mark.

Haechan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Tidak ada. Ini hanya ramyun biasa."

"Kenapa rasanya bisa enak sekali, Haechan-ah? Kau pasti memasukkan ramuan sesuatu ke dalam masakanmu." Kata Renjun dengan mata memicing.

Haechan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sebelahnya. Bersedekap di sana dengan seringai kemenangan. "Jujur aku tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam masakanku. Itu hanya ramyun biasa yang tadi aku beli di Myeongdong. Kalian mau tahu apa rahasinya bisa jadi enak seperti itu?"

Mereka berenam menatap penuh harap kepada Haechan. Berharap kalau Haechan memasukkan sejenis ramuan cinta atau ramuan penyedap makanan dan sebagainya. Atau Haechan tadi menggunakan resep nenek moyangnya.

"Kuncinya adalah membuat kalian kelaparan." Ucap Haechan bangga.

Kini mereka berenam saling berpandangan. Hanya itu saja?

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak ada resep lain?"

"Ah, Haechan hyung pakai _pelet_ ya?"

"Pasti ada ramuan penyedap rasa."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau masukkan MSG, boraks, formalin dan sebagainya ya?"

"Haechan hyung pakau sihir!"

Haechan tertawa geli mendengar penuturan kawan-kawannya. Apalagi si duo maknae, ChenSung yang menjawab layaknya anak kecil kebanyakan mendengarkan dongen dan _wejangan_ orang tua.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak pakai _pelet,_ sihir, boraks dan semacamnya. Hanya membuat kalian lapar saja kok." Haechan menarik napas dalam, bersiap menjelaskannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Begini, ini sama saja dengan naluri alamiah manusia. Kalau seseorang merasa lapar atau haus, makanan dan minuman sesederhana apapun pasti akan terasa enak. Seperti kalian tadi. selapar apapun kalian, pasti kalian akan memakan masakanku kan walaupun hanya ramyun. Dan bahkan kalian memuji makananku sangat enak. Itulah naluri manusia. Selapar dan sehaus apapun, mereka tidak akan berpikir jenis makanan, harga, kualitas dan sebagainya. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah 'mengisi perut'. Soal harga, kualitas dan jenis urusan belakangan."

Haechan menambahkan. "Kalian tahu hokum Gossen 1 yang kita pelajari di kelas sepuluh? Mungkin Chenle dan Jisung saat ini sedang diajarkan materi itu. Pokoknya isinya "Jika pemenuhan kebutuhan akan suatu jenis barang dilakukan secara terus-menerus, maka rasa nikmatnya mula-mula akan tinggi, namun semakin lama kenikmatan tersebut semakin menurun sampai akhirnya mencapai batas jenuh". Sama seperti sekarang. Kalian benar-benar kelaparan, makanya pemenuhan kebutuhannya tinggi sehingga kalian tidak jenuh sampai suapan terakhir ramyun tadi. Mungkin saja ini juga berlaku saat kita makan di restoran Prancis kemarin. Tapi kalau misalkan Mark memesan makanan lagi setelah kalian kenyang atau aku memberikan sepanci ramyun lagi, mungkin saja kalian tidak akan menghabiskannya."

Mereka berenam mengangguk-angguk. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Haechan barusan.

"Intinya dari 'percobaan' yang kau lakukan pada kami, bahwa makan itu sebuah kebutuhan? Bukan hanya sekedar makan makanan mahal atau semacamnya." Kata Mark. Haechan mengangguk mantap. Ia merasa senang karena telah mengalahkan Mark soal makanan.

"Jadi, besok kalau mau makan masakan Haechan hyung yang 'super astaga' kita harus kelaparan dulu dong." Ucap Jisung dengan polosnya.

"Dan kalau mau diajak makan sama Mark di tempat mewah lagi, paling tidak kalian harus mengisi setengah perut kalian."

Kemudian mereka tertawa keras di ruang makan itu.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hai hai.. aku kembali bersama FF NCT Dream! Yeay

Bagaimana menurut kalian FF ini? Semoga menghibur, soalnya aku merasa ini garing sih. (Tapi kalau kalian suka aku juga suka)

FF ini terinspirasi dari diskusi singkat dengan ayah dan adikku di Minggu pagi ketika menonton Doraemon judul Indonesianya "Terbaik! Pelayan Terburuk". Inti ceritanya si Suneo kan pamer punya pelayan yang bisa menghidangkan makanan mewah. Lalu Nobita tidak mau kalah dan ia bersama Doraemon mengeluarkan alat pelayan juga yang bisa menghidangkan makanan. Eh, malah ceritanya jadi mereka harus daki gunung, mengarungi gurun, menyisir hutan dan akhirnya saat dipuncak mereka malah diberi makan berupa onigiri dan air putih. Tapi mereka menikmatinya dan menganggap makanan itu sangat enak. Intinya kalau lapar dan haus, makan dan minum apa saja jadi enak.

Aku nggak tahu harus beri catatan apalagi. Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini.

Saran dan kritikan sangat dibutuhkan di FF ini (soalnya menurutku masih banyak kekurangan). Dan berhubung aku masih newbie di fandom NCT, jadi mohon bantuannya biar mengenal lebih jauh soal NCT :)

Review, fav dan follow di FF sebelumnya aku terima kasih sekali.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
